Middwun
Middwun (ミドゥン Middiduon) is a swordsman and a Captain of the Marines, being the brother of Lildwun and Bigdwun.South Blue Ops: Middwun is introduced along Fairisles Margaret, sleeping inside a cabin. He is one of the Marines who was willing to help Lambert Cecilia, alongside Fairisles Margaret, in her quest to decrease the outbreak of Pirates in the Grand Line. In the past, he had been a Pirate, operating around the time that the Royal Pirates ran wild.Run Like the Wind: Gallon Margie arrives to help Zack, questioning Middwun about his involvement on the conflict. Through the powers of the Eku Eku no Mi, a special Paramecia, Middwun is capable of inhabiting another person's body and use it as if it were his own, thus, hiding his true appearance. Appearance ... ... ... However, during his battle against Buster D. Zack, it is shown that Middwun has a true appearance, hidden through his fruit powers. He looks much young than his disguised self and very different, having an aura of even more mystery surrounding his being, as he stands with an amused expression most of the time. In fact, his skin tone, hair color, eye color, and overall stature are all different. The most striking parts of Middwun's true appearance are his pale complexity and his extremely thick eyebrows, that can look like a pair of wings. His hair color is an ashen blonde, and it is lengthy enough to reach his shoulders, having a unruly, yet wavy, style. Two large strands curve in to his face and cup his cheeks, while another large one comes from the top and covers the middle of his forehead. Meanwhile, his eyes have a soft blue tone and got a sharp-square design, prominent eyelashes sticking out. Not unlike his fake body, Middwun has a well built body, unsurprising result of his martial training and practice. Despite his thin frame, most of his muscles seem to be in well shape, something easily noted due to his sparity in wearing any clothing and his constant flexing of them. When first revealing his appearance, Middwun only wore a pair of black trousers, which were tight on his thighs and loose at the end, reaching down to his ankles. Gallery MiddwunFull.jpg|Middwun's normal appearance. MidKnig.jpg|Middwun's armor outfit at Reverse Cape. MiddwunTrueFull.jpg|Middwun's true appearance. Personality .South Blue Ops: Despite being kicked and zapped by Margaret, Middwun remains unshaken. .South Blue Ops: Middwun observes as Margaret issues commands to their whole crew, wondering why he can't help. .South Blue Ops: Margaret and Middwun prepare to engage against the Pirates, as the former exchanges information with the other Marines. .South Blue Ops: Middwun expresses a desire to be a righteous marine, not caring if he is not in the New World yet. .South Blue Ops: Zack instinctively uses his Hone Hone no Mi to counter-attack Middwun, who gets caught off guard. Relationships Marines= Fairisles Margaret: .South Blue Ops: Margaret and Middwun reminisce how much time they have worked together until then. . |-| Pirates= Buster D. Zack: Badwolf T. Bigby: Buster D. Amaka: Gallon Margie: |-| Family= Bigdwun: Middwun is Bigdwun's younger brother. He seems to think high of Bigdwun, and feels no envy of his power enabling him to operate on the New World. Lildwun: Middwun is Lildwun's older brother. The former apparently thinks much of Lildwun, harboring no envy towards his status and position on the New World. Powers and Abilities As a Captain within the Marines, Middwun has authority over all of the people with rank lower than his and is in charge of his own ship. Notably, he is regarded as of higher authority than another known Captain, Fairisles Margaret. Middwun is famous amongst the Marines, apparently, having remarkable individual strength. He once accidentaly split a warship in two. Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Middwun employs the usage of intricate sword skills through his trick-weapon, the grandsword Wailing Dark.South Blue Ops: The Wailing Dark gets revealed as Middwun prepares to surprise attack the Pirates. .South Blue Ops: Middwun uses Graveyard Rain from under the ocean, showcasing the features of his sword. Devil Fruit Middwun has eaten the Eku Eku no Mi, a Special Paramecia type of devil fruit, that allows him to be, manipulate, and summon Ectoplasm. .South Blue Ops: Middwun's ectoplasmic abilities allow him to sense the spirits of Buster D. Zack and Badwolf T. Bigby arriving at the sea. .South Blue Ops: Margaret suggests that their opponents are from the Grand Line, but, Middwun analyzes the trail of their spirits to have come from the Blue Seas. . .South Blue Ops: Moving at extreme speeds, Middwun arrives at the top of the enemy's ship and decimates it with his Graveyard Digger. .South Blue Ops: Middwun reveals his true self, emerging from within his current body, while letting off a myriad of ectoplasmic effects. .South Blue Ops: The Eku Eku no Mi's powers are expanded upon, with Middwun dancing through Zack's attacks. Miscallenous Abilities History Past Long ago, when the Royal Pirates were still active, Middwun had been a Pirate. At an unknown period, he somehow managed to join the Marines and ascend through their ranks. Battle at Reverse Cape Middwun is shown to have joined Lambert Cecilia's siege, partened with Margaret just as he always has had. As their ship traveled forth to guard the entrance to the Grand Line, Middwun relished silence through sleep. Margaret takes it upon herself to wake Middwun, using her powers, and they reach out for the deck. There, Middwun observes as Margaret issues orders for the crewsmen, employing a tactic through coating the ship, and notes that their enemies have arrived. Through his powers, Middwun senses the presence of two Pirates aboard a ship, Buster D. Zack and Badwolf T. Bigby, all the while, Margaret notifies the other Marines about the Pirates' activies. Margaret ponders if they are veterans, but, Middwun disagrees and moves to the front of the warship, unsheathing his weapon, the Wailing Dark, and making it switch into its true form. Imbuing it with his powers, Middwun launches the Graveyard Rain, a flying slash attack, which covers all of the opposing ship's area. Margaret issues that the ship is getting to the surface and admires Middwun's attack, meanwhile, Zack uses his own Devil Fruit powers to nullify it. Instead of attacking them, Middwun uses his powers to appear above their ship and launches another attack, the Graveyard Digger, to damage it directly. Zack and Middwun clash, with the former noting his mastery of his powers and using his pistols to raid the latter. Middwun uses of his powers to unbalance Zack, and gets the upper hand. Zack instinctively uses his Hone Hone no Mi, and manages to deal direct blows on a shocked Middwun. Then, Middwun notes that Zack was nice for not damaging his body too much, but, falls short, as several bone bullets pierce through him. Surprisingly, Middwun shows no signs of fatigue, calling for someone, and summons many rainbows from his being. A figure comes out of Middwun's mouth, revealing its young appearance and taking ahold of Zack's face. Accolades Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based on Makken Jokin from the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Series. **His true self is based on Yuu from the Guilty Crown Series. *Middwun's theme is Awaken.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUhVCoTsBaM References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dwuns Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Pirates